


The Most Important Thing

by emmaliza



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave tries not to cause problems for his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Thing

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** So, in "Furt", Karofsky Snr... didn't suck, and it confused me. So I wrote this, and something of an explanation for Karofsky's attitude.

**The Most Important Thing**

They spend way too much money when they have to get their car fixed. He's just nine, so Dave has absolutely no idea why. He asks his dad, because who else would know?

Dad sighs. "'Cause we go to the most expensive car shop in town – it's not really their fault."

Dave blinks. "So why don't we go somewhere cheaper?"

"It's complicated. You'll understand why it's important when you're older." Dave's not happy with this answer and he doesn't make a show of hiding it, so Dad continues. "There are a lot of bad people in this world, Dave. They do a lot of stupid things, and they get people hurt. It's important we don't act like them."

Dave still doesn't get it, but he decides that's enough. He doesn't ask more. The next time they go to the garage, Dad has to take some time to sort things out with the man who runs the place – Burt. He suggests Dave go talk to the guy's son, who he knows from school; Kurt Hummel. They've never really spoken, but it's not like Dave has anything against him.

From outside, he sees an old woman glaring at Kurt. Kurt looks up from his nails for a second, and looks back at her blankly. She shakes her head and walks off.

Dave doesn't walk over to talk to Kurt. It's not like Dave _likes_ him or anything.

* * *

When he's ten, he sneaks out of bed at one AM to hear his dad talking to his Aunt Claire and Uncle Reuben. They're in town for the week, and Dave's pretty happy. They're nice. Uncle Reuben takes him out to football games and Aunt Claire cooks a lot.

"It's just so fucking _weird_ ," says Aunt Claire. She sounds kind of drunk – she's always been a bit chatty when she is. "We don't live in like, New York City or Fagland or wherever. And that guy – _that_ guy – he's not one of them; he's one of us... A proper, rugged, American man. I mean, he's a... fucking _mechanic_. So how'd he raise a kid like...?"

There's an awkward pause. "I'd rather you not talk like that, Claire," says Dad.

"Why?" She sounds really confused.

"It's a ten year old kid. We really shouldn't be talking about his sexuality at _all_." Dave can tell from his dad's voice that he's uncomfortable; that he doesn't really know what to say. Why? "And besides – is it really a big deal? I don't see how the kid's hurting anyone."

Aunt Claire just snorts.

"Paul," comes out Uncle Reuben's deep, booming voice. "I know you're a pretty open-minded guy, but still – you've gotta say, you can't be comfortable with someone like _that_ growing up in this town. Even just a kid."

" _Especially_ just a kid," says Aunt Claire. "I mean, I don't have any problem with gays as a whole – but they don't belong _here_. They just don't _fit_. And really, if a man like Burt Hummel can raise a kid like that, what's saying every other kid in this town isn't some kind of homo? I mean, what about Dave?"

There's a pause. "You're right," says Dad. "What about Dave? I don't know. He's ten too. Who can tell which way he'll swing when he grows up?"

Claire seems annoyed. "Well, what would you _do_ if he was a... a..."

"Fag?" Dad says the word like it's dirty – Dave doesn't really _understand_ the word, and kind of doesn't know why it's such a big deal. "I'd do my best. Support him. Make sure he knew I loved him just as much. Try to make sure I wouldn't freak out if he wound up with a boyfriend."

"If you raised one of _those_ , I'd never talk to you again," snaps Claire. There's another pause.

"That's a shame," says Dad.

Dave walks back upstairs and gets back into bed. He's... confused. What does Aunt Claire have against Kurt? She must have only _met_ the kid a couple of days ago. Dave kind of avoids him and picks on him now – but everyone does that; the kid's weird and annoying. He doesn't understand have the names they call Kurt. He doesn't want to ask anyone, even Azimio – he's always been kind of naive for his age.

Dave swallows. _If you raised one of_ those _._ Makes Hummel sound like one of those monsters off TV or whatever.

Dave's not a...

No. He's not.

Okay, he kind of _did_ spend most of last year staring at Finn Hudson and finding excuses to be near him, but that wasn't a – it's just, Finn is a cool guy. Everyone liked him. Dave got a bit into that, and maybe wanted to copy the guy too. Nothing more.

(Finn recently turned out to be a really sucky guy, anyway.)

Dave shakes his head, rolls over, and goes back to sleep.

The next day at school, Dave's minding his own business when something hits the back of his head.

"Ow!"

An acorn rolls away to the side, and Dave looks behind himself. Finn Hudson is grinning at him, and Dave scowls.

"What do you _want_?"

Finn shrugs. "Just thought I'd say hi. You grow any more weird hair stuff?"

Finn doesn't wait for an answer before walking off, laughing. Dave folds his arms over himself defensively. Stupid school swimming carnival – if it wasn't for that, no-one would have _known_ about the hair. It's natural!

 _Fag_ , Dave thinks as he looks at Finn fading into the distance, _he just wanted another look, huh?_

He doesn't even know what he's thinking, really, but it makes him feel better.

* * *

"David."

Hummel's voice is high and teasing, and Dave just blinks at him.

"Where are we?" he asks.

"Tokyo," Hummel answers, as if it's obvious. _Oh yeah,_ thinks Dave. He wonders why he didn't remember that earlier.

"Why are you in my room?"

"To do this." Then Kurt's kissing down the side of his neck suddenly, and Dave doesn't even thing about fighting it. His pants are falling off, and there are _hands_ , and oh god, oh god, this is not some kind of dream and he is really giving into this–

Or not. His alarm blares and he looks up at it in confusion. Fuck, is it really five AM? Why did he set his alarm for five AM?

"David?" His dad's voice comes from down the hall, and Dave practically jumps. _Fuck!_ He finally remembers the waking up at five thing – Dad's organized some weird bonding trip thing. Yeah, it's gay, but it'll keep Dad happy.

"Uh," Dave grunts, rolling onto his side.

"Are you ready?"

"I just woke up, Dad." He rolls onto his side, and sees Dad lingering in his doorway. "Holy shit!"

Dad looks equal parts uncomfortable and amused. Dave wonders why, before he looks down and sees the wet patch seeping through his thin sheet – argh! Fucking summer!

"Shit," he mutters, turning bright red. "Dad, give me ten minutes?"

Dad looks exactly like he's about to crack up, but he does so. "Okay. Just get dressed."

He walks out, and Dave hears a short burst of laughter coming from the kitchen – it finishes quickly, but still, not overly comforting. Dave pulls a blanket off the floor to hide himself, even though it must be like eighty degrees already.

Did he just have a...? About _Hummel_...?

No. No way.

Okay, yes, he kind of did. But it's not a... _thing_. It's like, hormones or something. This happens to guys all the time, right? He's heard guys complain about having dreams about girls they'd never look twice at. He doesn't have to worry. Not about Hummel.

It's not a thing.

He gets dressed, showers and all that jazz by quarter to six. Yeah, he takes way too long in the shower, but whatever, Dad can deal. That's what he gets for making Dave wake up at five fucking AM.

"Hey," says Dad, biting into toast. "You finally ready?"

"Fuck off, Dad," says Dave, smiling. "If you wake me up at five for some homo bonding fest, this is gonna happen."

Suddenly Dad looks uncomfortable. Dave wants to roll his eyes – he loves his dad, but they guy really needs to stop being so touchy about the gay thing. It's _not a big deal_.

Still, neither of them say anything.

"So, uh... you packed?"

"You made me last night, remember? _Yeah_."

Dad shrugs and doesn't say anything else, chewing on his toast. Dave's mind starts wondering.

He _did not_ have that dream about Hummel. He didn't. The guy can be a homo if he wants to, but Dave isn't. Fuck, he just needs to forget that whole thing ever happened.

"David? Are you okay?"

"What?" Shit. Dad noticed him zoning.

...Okay, it's not like he _couldn't_ tell Dad. Well, no, because it would be insanely awkward to talk about that sort of thing with your dad, but – it's not like Dad would judge him or anything.

What is he thinking? Yeah, Dad wouldn't be mad or anything if he was... but he'd make a _big deal_ out of it. Like, go all "I'd still love you blah blah blah" about it. And it's _not_ a big deal, and it's _so_ not worth worrying his dad.

Dave shakes his head. "Yeah. Just, y'know, what happens when you wake me up at five AM."

Dad rolls his eyes. "Kids today."

"Don't you know it."

* * *

Puckerman talks him into egging Hummel's house. It seems like a stupid idea at the time, but whatever, it's what they do. Puckerman tells him not to be a pussy, so he's not. They egg the damn house, get a bit wasted, and everything's cool.

They don't get away with it. Once Dave gets home, his dad is waiting by the front door for him.

"David."

 _Shit_ , thinks Dave.

"Hi dad," says Dave casually.

"Where were you?"

He shrugs. "Out. Why?"

Dad looks at him skeptically. "I just got a call from Burt Hummel. He saw a whole group of boys running away from his house, just after it got hit with eggs. You were there. Want to explain?"

Dave groans, and slumps down on the couch. "I'm sorry, Dad," he says automatically. "It wasn't _my_ idea."

"I don't give a damn whose idea it was. Just _why_?"

Dave shrugs uncomfortably. "It's _Hummel_. Why not?"

"And what did he do, exactly, to you?"

"Can we just let this drop, Dad, please?" Dave asks. "It was a dumb idea. I know that. You can ground me or whatever, but would you please stop _asking_?"

"No," says Dad. "Because I am not letting this go until I find out _exactly_ what kind of son I have raised who thinks he has some kind of excuse to torment a kid who's done nothing–"

"He's a _fag_ , Dad!"

Dave regrets it the minute he says it. Dad just keeps looking at him, gaze even and calm. He doesn't even seem _surprised_.

That stings more than Dave expected it would.

"Really?" His voice is dry like a fucking desert. He slowly sits down next to Dave on the couch, not even blinking. Dave squirms to just try and stop Dad _looking_ at him. "And this bothers you?"

"I..." Really, what the fuck is he meant to say to that? "Maybe? I don't know, Dad, it's just like – everyone does it, so why the hell not, huh?"

"Everyone does it because they don't know any better," says Dad. "I thought I could have taught you."

"Seriously, Dad, why is it such a big deal?" Dave suddenly jumps up. "If he's gonna be a homo, he should be _expecting_ it. If he had such a problem wouldn't he, I don't know, learn how not to be so fucking flaming – he doesn't _need_ to act like that; if he's gonna be a closet case, he could at least learn..."

Something in Dad's face changes, and Dave trails off. There's an awkward.

"David," says Dad, voice slow and measured. "Is there something you need to talk to me about?"

"Huh?" It takes a second for Dave to realize what Dad could mean. "No, of course not. Dad, I'm not a..."

Despite himself, Dave turns bright red. He's not going to think about – it's been months since he had one of _those_ dreams about Hummel. It's not a thing. He just sort of – it's like a dominance thing, okay? That must be it. Hummel is a scrawny little fag and Dave thinks about screwing him because he knows he totally could, not that he wants to. Maybe it's a bit fucked up, but whatever.

Dad sighs sadly, wrapping his hands around each other. "Fine. Just as long as you're sure." There's another awkward pause. "Go up to your room. And yes, you are grounded."

Dave groans, but doesn't fight it.

* * *

"There's the homo," grumbles Dave as he watches Hummel _strut_ down the hallway, that weird Asian chick by his side. He's wearing something blue and shiny, and a wig that makes him look like George Washington; she's covered in bubbles. He's pretty sure that's meant to be inspired by some equally queer music or whatever, but seriously: what the fuck?

He rolls his eyes as he sees just how damn _tight_ Hummel's costume is – it grips to his ass and everything. Faggot. He's probably just trying to get dudes to check him out. Yeah, not gonna happen.

Dave shuffles uncomfortably on the spot. His jacket is feeling a bit hot.

"Hey, how 'bout we go give him what he's asking for?"

Azimio finally looks away from his locker, glancing at the Glee homos, then Dave. "Sure," he says. "What about her, though? Do we hit girls now?"

Dave shrugs. Azimio really has to start making his _own_ moral decisions.

* * *

Hummel looks like he's been crying. Dave feels a bit awkward when he realizes he's _noticing_ this – he shouldn't be. It's not like he's going to run off and make the homo soup or whatever. He doesn't _care_. Why is he noticing?

Eventually, he decides it's just that he likes it when Hummel's hurting. Someone probably just really got under his skin. Why not go make it worse?

"Hey, look at the little faggot, crying for his momma," says Dave, smirking at Azimio. "Wanna go make him cry more?"

Azimio grimaces. "You mind backing off him for awhile?"

"Why? You some kind of homo too? You suddenly found you've got some kind of–"

"No," says Azimio – there's a weird thing uncoiling in Dave's gut that he can't explain. "Just... you know how me and him got paired in that French class thing, right? Well, uh, he was being a dick and saying something in French I didn't understand, when Ms. P and Mr. Schue came storming in – uh, his dad kind of had a heart attack. He's in hospital, in a coma. Look, I know Hummel's a faggot, but – the guy's dad might be dying. Just seems like sort of the wrong time, man."

For a while, Dave doesn't say anything. He just stares. Then he's turning around and storming up to Hummel, slamming the locker next to him.

"Jesus! Who I don't believe in!" Kurt says, obviously terrified. Dave does his best to loom over the guy.

"Hi, faggot," he says. "Heard about your dad. It's a pity. Can't say I didn't see it coming though – I mean, with a kid like you? Who _wouldn't_ drop dead?"

Hummel can't help it. A tear slips down his face. Dave feels kind of sick, but he fights the feeling off – he laughs in Kurt's face. "Later."

He and Hummel walk in different directions, Azimio tagging by Dave's side. "Man," he says once Hummel is firmly out of earshot, "That was too far."

Dave looks at him disbelievingly. "Uh, have you met Burt Hummel? Like it wasn't true!"

"...Huh?"

Dave rolls his eyes. Why can't Azimio get this? "Come on. He's not the kind of guy who can deal with a kid like that – he shouldn't have to! All Hummel's homosity must have, I don't know, caused a whole bunch of stress and put the guy in the hospital. The fag doesn't deserve us feeling sorry for him for that. This was his fault – he was selfish, man."

"Okay, you're fucking insane," says Azimio. "I don't like the homo either, but what the fuck?"

Dave sighs. "Whatever, queerbait."

"Dude, shut up."

* * *

He doesn't mean to do it. He _doesn't_. Oh god, what's he gonna do? Hummel's gonna spread the word, he just has to – he fucking _hates_ Dave; Dave's never wanted it any other way (shut up, he hasn't).

He's a fucking idiot. A fucking faggot. Why did he do that? Why would he–

He swallows hard. He's not a homo. He _can't_ be. He just... can't.

Dad doesn't seem to notice anything when he gets home. Thank god. "Hi," he says. "How was school?"

Dave shrugs. "Fine." He doesn't look Dad in the eye. His first impulse is to _cry_ – which he doesn't, because that's probably even more faggy than what he pulled on Hummel.

Okay, _now_ Dad seems to notice something. He walks over and puts a hand on Dave's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Dave _knows_ Dad has been stressing about him – with the grades and the fighting and all that shit. He can't say this. He just can't _do_ that.

"Yeah," he says. "It's just... whatever."

He goes up to his room, and okay, maybe he does cry.

* * *

He just wanted Hummel to keep _quiet_. Really. That's all. He was shocked enough that it hadn't been fed to Jewfro by the time he got to school the next day, but he wasn't taking any chances. He never meant it that he'd kill Hummel – he thinks, anyway. He just wanted to scare the guy enough he'd never _think_ about talking about what happened.

He never meant for things to get out of hand. And he sure as hell never meant to wind up expelled.

Dad won't look him in the eye as they drive. Dave is suddenly struck by the urge to laugh – expelled. Any second now, that's going to sink in and he's going to _freak out_ , but for now...

Out of nowhere, Dad sighs. He's still not looking Dave in the eye. "I'm disappointed in you, son."

Dave doesn't answer.

He suddenly feels like he could live with that.


End file.
